Kiss Me
by Jemima84
Summary: Nur dieser eine Augenblick ... zwischen Jack und Sam - shippy


**Kiss Me**

**Autor:** NikA 

**Rating:** PG 

**Pairing:** S/J 

**Inhalt:** nur dieser eine Augenblick ... 

**Anmerkung:** Mir ist die Idee für diese kurze Story gekommen, als ich mir mal wieder Kiss me" von Sixpence non the Richer anhörte. Die Fanfic ist danach benannt. Wer was anderes bei dem Titel denkt, der ... denkt wohl genau richtig *g* 

Ich möchte meiner Beta-Readerin Engelsstaub danken, und natürlich auch Faith, die mir mit einem Satz sehr geholfen hat. Danke für eure Unterstützung. 

Ja, ich hab es endlich geschafft, eine Story zu veröffentlichen. 

**Disclaimer:** Alle Charaktere und sämtliche Rechte an SG 1 gehören Stargate SG-1 Productions (II) Inc., MGM Worldwide Television Productions Inc., Double Secret Productions, Gekko Film Corp und Showtime Networks Inc.. Diese Fanfic wurde lediglich zum Spaß geschrieben und nicht um damit Geld zu verdienen. Jegliche Ähnlichkeiten zu Lebenden und Toten Personen ist zufällig und nicht beabsichtigt. Alle weiteren Charaktere sind Eigentum des Autors. 

Jack war mal wieder langweilig. 

SG-1 war vor zwei Tagen von der letzten Mission zurückgekehrt. Jetzt hatten sie Bereitschaftsdienst", wie Jack es nannte. Das war so was ähnliches wie frei haben, nur mit dem Unterschied, dass man das Stargatecenter nicht verlassen durfte. Es konnte ja unerwartet einer dieser Schlangenköpfe angreifen. 

Jack lief durch die endlosen Gänge. 

Sam war die nächste auf seiner Liste der Menschen, die er regelmäßig nervte, wenn ihm langweilig war. 

Und was tat sie? Sie arbeitete. 

Natürlich." dachte sich Jack, als er ins Labor trat, dessen Tür offen stand. 

Sie machte irgendein Experiment. 

Hi, Carter." grüßte Jack und hoffte inständig, sie könne etwas Zeit für ihn opfern. 

Sir?" Sie blickte auf. 

Und was haben Sie da so interessantes?" 

Sie lächelte, denn sie wusste, dass es ihn überhaupt nicht interessierte. Und sie wusste auch, dass er hier war, weil ihm mal wieder langweilig war. 

Sir, ich bin sicher, dass ich sie damit nur noch mehr langweile." 

Oh, wissen Sie, Carter, auf meiner Skala der Langeweile stehen Sie ganz weit hinten." 

Ups. Hatte er das jetzt wirklich gesagt? War das etwa ein deutliches Kompliment gewesen? 

Sam wurde leicht rot. Hoffentlich bemerkte er es nicht. 

Er war aber auch zu süß. Er ertrug ihr Technikgerede, nur um bei ihr zu sein. 

Es herrschte plötzlich Stille im Raum. 

Beide sahen sich an. 

Entschuldigen Sie, Sir." Sie trat näher an ihn heran. 

Wofür entschuldigen Sie sich?" Jack war etwas verwirrt. Zusätzlich verwirrte ihn noch mehr, dass sie so nah bei ihm stand. 

Dafür." flüsterte sie, fasste mit einer Hand in seinen Nacken, zog ihn zu sich, schloss die Augen und legte ihre Lippen auf seinen Mund. 

Jack war für eine Sekunde völlig perplex. Sein Major küsste ihn. 

Er schloss ebenfalls die Augen. 

Der Kuss war zärtlich und herausfordernd, aber viel zu kurz, wie Jack fand. 

Sam löste sich von ihm und blickte ihn etwas schüchtern an. 

Sam?" presste er heraus. 

Ich..." fing sie an, doch konnte den Satz nicht beenden, denn Jack hatte seine Hände um ihre Hüften gelegt und sie somit ganz an sich gezogen. Dann hatte er sich zu ihr runtergebeugt und jetzt küsste er sie, innig und leidenschaftlich. 

Sie schlang die Arme um seinen Hals. 

Der Kuss artete immer mehr aus. Ihre Zungen hatten sich gesucht und gefunden. 

Während einer sehr kurzen Pause, stöhnte Sam leise: Jack!" und sein Herz machte tausend Luftsprünge. 

Außerplanmäßige Aktivierung von außen!" drang es durch alle Gänge und Räume des Stargatecenters. 

Sam und Jack wurden zurück in die Realität zurückgeholt. 

Schnell lösten sie sich voneinander und sahen sich etwas erschrocken an. 

Hatten sie jetzt vollkommen den Verstand verloren? 

Sie knutschten hier rum wie Teenager, und das auch noch bei offener Tür. Als Colonel und Major. 

Sir, wir sollten..." Sam zeigte zur Tür. 

Ja." rief Jack schnell und rannte los, dicht gefolgt von Sam, zum Kontrollraum. 

- Fin - 

Epilog (für die Realisten) 

Sie sprachen nie wieder über diesen Kuss. 


End file.
